Mangas Pirata
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: Un noble rico llamado Ritsu se une sin querer-queriendo a un barco pirata llamado Sekaiichi. Allí conocerá a alguien muy especial. ¿Surgirá el amor entre los miembros de la tripulación? ¿Qué pasará cuando El Sekaiichi y El Junjou se encuentren finalmente en medio de un mar embravecido?
1. Y así empezó la pesadilla

Si están esperando una narración seria, están en el lugar equivocado xD

Aquí hay muchas bobadas sin sentido. La narración no está hecha con seriedad, pero tampoco para hacer reír (aunque quizás alguien se ria con mis bobadas xD). Eso no quiere decir que haya descuidado la ortografía :)

Espero que les guste, y que me digan si quieren continuación o no :3

_* Los personajes de Sekaiichi no son míos._

* * *

**Y así empezó la pesadilla:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se podía divisar ninguna isla o continente alguno …

Miraras por donde miraras, solo podrías contemplar una inmensa masa de agua que parecía no tener fin.

Sobre este océano infinito, el sol se alzaba imponente, bañando con sus dorados rayos a las cristalinas aguas del mar. La luz reflejada en la superficie de este océano creaba destellos que brillaban más que cualquier diamante sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Sin duda, este paisaje era un espectáculo de gran belleza.

El mar permanecía en calma, dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa marina. Y … surcando sobre estas tranquilas aguas, se alzaba un majestuoso barco. Un galeón bellísimo, de gran lujo y esplendor, cuyo nombre era: _Litterarum_. En él viajan numerosos ricos, casi todos escritores literarios de gran prestigio.

Era un barco enorme, sublime, perfecto, inmenso … y no tiene _absolutamente_ nada que ver con esta historia …

… pero _absolutamente_ nada que ver ….

… Y digo _'nada que ver'_ porque la aventura del protagonista no se desarrolla en este barco … Y es precisamente por esta razón por la que este protagonista, un joven castaño, de nombre: Onodera Ritsu, lloraba en su rinconcito emo, mientras surcaba el mar a bordo de un sospechoso barco que navegaba muy, pero muy, muy, muy lejos de su añorado Litterarum…

Todo empezó por la siguiente razón:

…

Resulta que el sueño de ese joven muchacho era trabajar a bordo del Litterarum, conociendo a grandes estrellas de la literatura mientras surcaba los siete mares. Él amaba el mar, y sobre todo, la literatura, así que para él no había trabajo mejor.

Al ser hijo de un noble rico, la gente a su alrededor le subestimaba y le trataba como un mocoso mimado que no sabía valerse por sí mismo. Estas críticas enfurecían a Onodera hasta límites insospechados. Así que un buen día decidió independizarse y conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños por merito propio. Así podría restregar su victoria por la cara de los criticones, como quien restriega un estropajo por un piso lleno de mi-… eeeh … bueno … pues eso. La idea ha quedado clara …

Con ese objetivo se dirigió al puerto más cercano, con la intención de conseguir, por si mismo, un puesto en ese prestigioso barco.

Sin embargo, … nada salió como esperaba ….

El pobre muchacho resultó ser mucho más ingenuo de lo que todo el mundo decía, porque nada más llegar al puerto fue estafado.

_Muy_ estafado …

Más estafado que un niño que paga un diamante por una piruleta.

Y es que un tipo extrañamente amable le aseguró que buscaba un vacante para completar el número de tripulantes del Litterarum. Después de pagarle a aquel _buen_ hombre con todos su ahorros y recibir su contrato, Onodera se dirigió a la zona donde se supone que estaba el barco de sus sueños, pero en su lugar se encontró con algo muy distinto. Un misterioso y sombrío navío que venía equipado con un sinfín de cañones. Era enorme y parecía estar envuelto en un aura misteriosa. Su bandera permanecía estratégicamente oculta, aumentando aun más el misterio. En sus costados tenía varios dibujos manga, sobre todo de seres u objetos relacionados con el mar; El dibujo principal era un tritón y una sirena estilo manga, abrazados en actitud amorosa, con varios peces a su alrededor formando corazones, mientras nadaban entre burbujas, brillitos, estelas rosas y no sé cuantas chorradas más. Y no solo eso. A la derecha habían dos tritones besándose ... y a la izquierda dos sirenas con las manos entrelazadas. Todos en actitud amorosa ...

El nivel de cursilería era insoportable, pero aun así, no se podía negar que el dibujo era bastante bonito.

Y extravagante …

Junto a estos dibujos, había otros que no tenían nada que ver con el romance, pero todos eran del mismo estilo. ¿Era solo decoración? ¿O acaso este barco se dedicaba a transportar mangas?

Al agudizar su vista aun más, pudo apreciar unas letras grabadas en el costado del barco: '_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi'_

Ese debía ser el nombre del barco. En letras más pequeñas, bajo el nombre, podía leerse: '_Leal a Marukawa Shoten'_

'_Qué raro … ¿Dónde está el Litterarum?_' – pensó el noble confundido. Su única opción en estos momentos era subir discretamente a bordo del Sekaiichi y preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Al subir a bordo, los dos marineros que vigilaban la entrada le impidieron el paso. Onodera trató de preguntar por el barco al que quería subir, pero ellos hicieron oídos sordos. Cómo ultimo remedio, les enseñó el contrato que le habían dado, para que así le dejaran pasar y pudiera preguntar a alguien más sobre lo que verdaderamente le importaba. Nada más mostrar el contrato, se lo arrebataron de las manos y le echaron un vistazo. Luego, ambos marinos guardianes se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisita que no gustó nada a Onodera.

Algo no iba bien ….

- Bienvenido – dijo uno de ellos. – Ya necesitábamos tripulantes. Hemos perdido muchos últimamente …

Onodera enarcó una ceja.

_¿Perdido?_

Ignorando la siniestra mirada de los dos hombres, recogió el contrato de forma brusca y entró corriendo al barco apresuradamente, con la esperanza de poder perderlos de vista cuanto antes. Esos tipos eran escalofriantes…

Resoplando sin aire por la repentina carrera estilo Forrest Gump, decidió detenerse un momento para descansar y observar todo con mayor atención. A paso lento, recorrió inseguro el extraño navío y comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor con sumo detalle:

_Cañones repartidos por todos lados …_

_Gente armada hasta las cejas _

_Todo perfectamente equipado y planeado para hacer frente a batallas navales _

_Tripulantes con varias cicatrices en diversas partes del cuerpo _

_Emblemas de carabelas en los mástiles _

_Luffy, Sanji y y Zorro dando un paseo por cubierta… (*vete tú a saber que mierda hacían estos piratas en un anime yaoi)_

...

Al ver todo esto, Onodera empezó a sudar en frio.

Esto era cada vez más sospechoso … cada vez más extraño. Un presentimiento siniestro le invadía.

Finalmente, el pobre chico tragó en seco tras recorrer varios puntos del navío que confirmaron sus sospechas:

Definitivamente, esto no era un navío normal …

E-Esto era …

… un barco _pirata. _

_(*oh, ¡no me digas! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? …)_

…

UN _JODIDO _BARCO _PIRATA,_ lleno de criminales sanguinarios y barbaros despiadados que no dudarían en torturarte hasta la muerte y más allá. Ladrones y asesinos, buscados por la ley que ejecutaba tanto a piratas como a cualquier persona que osara relacionarse con ellos.

…

… Tras esta revelación, un par de marcianos tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante el escalofriante grito de horror de Onodera, que pudo oírse en los más remotos confines de la galaxia …

Oh señor … ¿en dónde se había metido este chico?

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_- _Con_ 'tritón' _me refiero a las sirenas macho. Creo que los llaman así.

_- Litterarum _significa "Literatura" en latín. En el anime, Onodera no quería estar en el departamento de manga, sino en el de literatura, asi que ese nombre me pareció adecuado.

- El manga no existía en época de piratería xD Pero para conservar algunas cosas propias de Sekaiichi tuve que modificar esta época~ Mi antiguo profesor de historia no estará muy contento xD

- En esta historia tendrán especial protagonismo TakanoxOnodera, YukinaxKisa (un poquito en los próximos capitulos), y KirishimaxYokozawa (en los próximos capitulos). De Junjou también nombraré un par de ellas y saldrán cameos de otras parejas e incluso de otras series distintas.

Ya tengo varios capítulos hechos pero falta corregirlos un poquito :D


	2. Todos hemos sido novatos

**Todos hemos sido novatos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tras dejarse la garganta y medio pulmón en el útil e ingenioso intento de solucionar este problema lanzando gritos y berridos (_Nótese el sarcasmo_), el joven muchacho intentó huir de ese espantoso lugar, pero, desafortunadamente, el barco pirata ya había zarpado y ahora se encontraba bastante lejos del muelle. Onodera había perdido demasiado tiempo inspeccionando el barco y su error le había costado caro.

Aun podía divisar la costa, pero no estaba seguro de poder llegar hasta ella nadando. Ahora no tenía salida.

...

Y así es cómo acabó este rico noble en este rudo barco lleno de piratas.

En un principio, Onodera sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Deprimido y sin salida, buscó una esquinita en la que volverse medio emo, por lo menos hasta que el nefasto barco pirata volviera a atracar en otro puerto. Entonces, él tendría la oportunidad de liberarse de este horrible destino y escapar, antes de que los piratas le matasen o la justicia le condenara tras acusarlo cómplice de piratería.

Ya había encontrado su esquinita sombría y se disponía a volverse emo en ella, cuando de pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Llevó sus manos a la zona adolorida y comenzó a frotarla lastimosamente a la vez que se quejaba. Al azar sus ojos enfurecidos y ligeramente llorosos hacía su agresor, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, moreno, y sumamente atractivo. Sus ojos ambarinos eran cautivantes, y en cierta forma, recordaban ligeramente a los rasgados ojos de un gato. En cuanto a su vestimenta, vestía un poco mejor que los demás, por lo que el noble dedujo que se trataba de un tripulante de rango superior. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, con franjas verticales de color negro y gris, junto a una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y un chaleco negro sin mangas muy ajustado; Botas de cuero, del mismo color de los guantes y el cinturón, el cual llevaba atado a la cintura junto con un largo cinto de tela escarlata. En el cinturón de cuero portaba varios cuchillos y una enorme espada con sospechosas marcas rojas en su filo, que de inmediato helaron la sangre del joven noble.

- ¿Eres el nuevo? – preguntó con tono aparentemente indiferente y un tanto irritado.

- ¿Eh? N-No y-yo … ¡Hubo un error! ¡Y-Yo debería estar en otro barco! – fue lo único que atinó a responder atropelladamente el joven castaño de enormes y hermosos ojos verdes.

El pirata lo miró durante un largo rato con expresión indescifrable. Onodera tragó saliva, sintiendo su tensión elevarse hasta las nubes. Este hombre le daba escalofríos …

No le gustaba estar aquí.

No le gustaba este tipo.

De repente, tras varios segundos que parecieron años, el pelinegro dejó de mirarle y en lugar hizo algo mucho más irritante. Giró un poco la cara hacia un lado y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano en un indiscreto gesto para evitar una carcajada. Esta burla poco disimulada no pasó desapercibida para el confuso y cada vez más enojado Onodera.

-No me digas que te tragaste el cuento del puesto vacante en un barco de lujo. Hay que ser idiota o muy ingenuo para tragarse eso. – respondió finalmente, aun aguantando la risa.

Ante el comentario, Onodera enrojeció tanto que prácticamente era imposible distinguir si era un humano sonrojado o un tomate con una mata de pelo marrón. Sin saber que decir, gritó a pleno pulmón (_no se sabe cómo, si ya se había dejado medio pulmón en el grito anterior_) contestando al extraño con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Pero se suponía que esto era un barco de mangas!

El pirata dejó de reír y volvió a mirarle seriamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con pura diversión.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es tan solo una tapadera para que no nos descubran. Incluso trasportamos varios mangas de verdad para no levantar sospechas en el puerto. Después de todo, ¿quien iba a sospechar de un inocente barco cuyo único fin es distribuir y transportar libros y mangas?

- P-Pero … la bandera … la … no era pirata …

Al alzar sus ojos esmeraldas, Onodera descubrió la bandera que antes había permanecido oculta y que ahora ondeaba orgullosa en lo alto del mástil. Su diseño era de lo más típico que podías encontrar en un barco pirata: se trataba de el típico fondo negro, con la típica carabela, los dos típicos huesos cruzados formando una equis, el típico fondo de rosas y pétalos de flor, el típico conejo alado que vestía tan solo con las típicas medias rosas y llevaba la típica varita de estrella en mano mientras saltaba típicamente sobre la carabela y soltaba numerosos brillitos y …

Espera …

_¿Qué?_

…

- Siempre retiramos la bandera. –aclaró el pirata con suma calma y tranquilidad, como si esa extravagante bandera fuese lo más normal del mundo - Si no, la mayoría de los puertos nos echarían a patadas, o peor, llamarían a la guarda costera y nos ejecutarían a todos. Despues de todo, esto no es una zona neutra, así que los piratas corremos peligro aquí. Sin embargo, ya no nos quedaban provisiones y nos vimos obligados a atracar. Si no nos damos prisa y nos alejamos de aquí puede que no lo contemos. Ni tú tampoco, por supuesto.

Onodera empezó a sudar en frio al oír estas palabras. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir con vida de este lio?

De pronto, una mano cruzó su visión e interrumpió sus pensamientos. El hombre más alto le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarse. Dudando un poco, aceptó su mano y se levantó, abandonando así su recién bautizada_: esquina emo_. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de estrenarla como era debido …

- Llámame Takano. – le dijo el pirata antes de darse la vuelta y dar un par de pasos hacia la sección de proa - Sígueme, novato. Necesitamos un nuevo miembro en nuestra sección. Te pondrás a trabajar de inmediato.

Onodera gruñó ante la orden, pero le siguió de todas formas. Después de todo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Mientras se dirigirán a su destino, el tal 'Takano' comenzó a hablarle sobre el barco y su distribución, además de comentarle brevemente las tareas de los miembros, sus funciones en cada área, etc.

Onodera trató de retener toda esa información. No quería permanecer en este lugar por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que debía prestar atención a las indicaciones de Takano si de verdad deseaba sobrevivir durante el tiempo que estuviese a bordo.

Así que comenzó a escuchar atentamente, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a hacer muecas raras de pura incredulidad. Si el relato de Takano era cierto, este era sin duda un barco muy peculiar. Era tan inmenso que el capitán (Onodera no tenía ni idea de quién era) había decidido dividirlo en varias secciones. En cada sección del barco siempre trabajaba el mismo grupito de piratas. De esta forma se aseguraba una mayor efectividad y productividad en el trabajo, ya que todos conocían su zona y ya sabían el trabajo rutinario que debían desempeñar en ella. En cada sección se nombraba a un "_Jefe de sección",_ que debía velar para que la zona del barco a su cargo funcionará perfectamente y en sincronía con las demás.

Las secciones más destacadas eran las llamadas: Esmeralda, Zafiro y Rubí. Cuando colaboraban juntas formaban un equipo formidable, llamado: _Las Joyas del Tesoro. _

Esmeralda era la sección que se encargaba de gran parte de la cubierta y los cañones de proa. También era la sección de la que se encargaba Takano, que resultó ser un Jefe de sección. En este grupo era donde iba a trabajar Onodera, para desgracia de este.

Por otro lado, Zafiro se ocupaba de otra zona de la inmensa cubierta. Su principal función era vigilar por si aparecían barcos enemigos o algún otro contratiempo. También se encargaban de distribuir los mangas del género yaoi, tarea que realizaban para encubrir su verdadero labor: la piratería. Por alguna razón … casi todos los miembros de este grupo eran mujeres, casi siempre baboseando por ver hombres haciendo … cosas de hombres … cosas masculinas …

Si …

Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hombres bellos en este barco, se puede decir que la sección de Zafiro se encontraba como en el paraíso … un paraíso yaoi, por supuesto.

Y por último, la sección Rubí se encargaba de los compartimentos superiores, y de los mangas yuri. Estaba compuesto mayoritariamente por hombres baboseando por un par de melones.

Al igual que Zafiro y Rubí, Esmeralda también se hacía cargo de distribuir mangas, pero su género era el shoujo, el género '_heterosexual'_. Sin embargo, se rumoreaba que el grupo Esmeralda era más gay que un poni rosado cruzando el arcoíris de colores … en busca de un poni macho con el que aparearse …

Si … eso mismo.

Después de explicar todo esto al novato, Takano se giró y se le quedó mirando de nuevo durante largo rato, hasta que Onodera se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a sonrojarse, sin saber muy bien ni porque. Con este nuevo y enorme sonrojo, ya era casi imposible distinguir si era un tomate con mata de pelo marrón o no.

Takano, sin embargo, no apartó la mirada, y con aire pensativo y un tanto nostálgico preguntó, muy suavemente:

- Oye _¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna ocasión?_

…

-.-.—.-.-

El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco en el horizonte.

Había llegado la hora de un merecido descanso. Y por fin, Onodera podía respirar en paz después de un día infernal. Ese tal Takano no había tenido la menor piedad con él a pesar de que era un novato y no tenía ni idea de lo que era en verdad trabajar. Su jefe le había mandado a hacer de todo. Absolutamente de TODO (menos de lo que estáis pensado, cacho guarros). Y a pesar del cansancio, no tuvo el menor derecho a rechistar.

Maldita sea, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía agujetas hasta en las pestañas.

Maldito Takano.

Exhausto después de su primer duro día de trabajo, el joven noble decidió dar una vuelta por las diferentes áreas del barco, en busca de algo de calma y relajación. Al recorrer este lugar por primera vez, Onodera creyó que se iba a encontrar con un montón de asquerosos hombres malolientes y sucios. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que los piratas de este barco parecían muy pulcros. Estaban bien aseados, medianamente bien vestidos, y eran bastante apuestos. Cosa no muy usual entre '_los lobos de mar'_, famosos por tener el pecho tan peludo que las matas de pelo les llegaban a los pies_, _o también famosos por no conocer ni lo que era el jabón o un dentista. Internamente, Onodera se preguntó si toda esta gente vendría de familias nobles, que se habían visto obligadas a servir a la piratería por diversos motivos. Y es que, ciertamente, toda la tripulación estaba compuesta por gente muy peculiar, refinada y ruda a la vez. Todos parecían bastante orgullosos y competitivos, pero no parecían tan mala gente como lo relataban las historias sobre piratería que oía a menudo en su hogar. ¿Eran los piratas así ? ¿O quizás este barco pirata era especial?

No lo sabía con certeza.

Dejó a un lado su reflexión y detuvo su caminata muy cerca de la cubierta de popa. Se asomó entonces a la barandilla de madera para contemplar el bello paisaje y observar cómo el sol enviaba sus últimos rayos de luz y desaparecía en el horizonte estrellado.

El ambiente relajado que se respiraba en esos momentos le invitaba a reflexionar. Tras varios minutos, su mente comenzó a divagar, hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y analizando todo lo sucedido en ese día de locos. Y curiosamente, en todos sus pensamientos, fueran los que fueran, siempre aparecía .. ese hombre. Su nuevo jefe …

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer esa pesadilla de hombre dando órdenes incluso en la intimidad de su propia mente?

- Idiota – se susurró a sí mismo.

Y entonces … Contra su propia voluntad, una misteriosa pregunta volvió a resonar en su mente una vez más:

"_¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna ocasión"?_

Ritsu frunció en el ceño. Por alguna razón, presentía que sabía la respuesta.

* * *

* El conejo alado de la bandera es ql mismo que sale en el opening de Sekaiichi xD

* No tengo ni idea de como se llama el departamento yuri, pero si que sé que en el manga y en la novela de Yokozawa han nombrado al departamento Zafiro (es el que se encarga de editar yaoi)


	3. De primer amor a amor pirata

He decidido dar un salto en el tiempo, porque la historia de Onodera y Takano ya la conocemos bien, y tengo ganas de adelantar la trama para sacar más parejas x3 Espero que este capitulo no haya quedado muy mal por eso.

He escrito mucha estupideces en este capitulo, espero que no dañen sus ojos xD

* * *

**De primer amor a amor pirata:**

Ya habían pasado un total de tres semanas desde que Onodera se unió a la tripulación. El mar había estado extrañamente tranquilo durante ese tiempo y el Sekaiichi había surcado esas aguas sin graves contratiempos, algo inusual en estos océanos peligroso, infestados de piratas, monstruos legendarios, y escoria de la peor calaña.

Ahora mismo, el barco y su tripulación se encontraban cruzando un vasto océano conocido como: _El Mar Ya-oi_, o como muchos lo llamaban en el antiguo y noble lenguaje marinero de antaño: _El Noseper-Mitente-Tas. _

Se decía que este océano era uno de los más bellos y placenteros, pero por alguna razón, eso lo solían decir mayoritariamente las mujeres …

El único problema de estas aguas era que algunas zonas se encontraban infestadas de tiburones. Y no unos tiburones cualquiera, sino una raza de tiburones muy agresivos y salvajes, llamada: _Los Antiyao-Ista, _o según el lenguaje antiguo de antaño_: Losto-Capelotas._

Más de una vez, los piratas advirtieron a Ritsu que tuviera cuidado con esta especie de tiburón. Sobre todo él …

Ritsu solo enarcó una ceja, no sabiendo muy bien a qué se referían. No obstante, aprovechó para preguntar a los piratas por la ruta que estaban siguiendo.

Al parecer, el destino de todos los tripulantes era llegar a la isla _Marukawa_, zona neutra, donde estaba prohibido ejercer piratería. No obstante, también estaba prohibido cazar o ejecutar piratas. Así pues, toda persona, pirata o noble, ladrón o guarda, pobre o rey, tenía el mismo derecho a permanecer en aquel lugar, siempre y cuando respetara la neutralidad de Marukawa. Las disputas debían resolverse fuera de esta isla. Por esa razón, Marukawa se había convertido en un importante punto de encuentro donde cientos de barcos piratas atracaban para abastecerse de provisiones y hacer negocios en son de paz. Allí no había temor a ser perseguidos por la ley anti-piratería, o como muchos la llamaban hoy en día: _la ley SOPA._

Por otro lado, a pesar de su neutralidad, Marukawa hacía _'pactos de lealtad'_ con diversas embarcaciones, entre ellas Sekaiichi, que se había declarado _'leal a Marukawa Shoten'_ desde el comienzo. Si por alguna razón, la neutralidad de Marukawa no era respetada o la isla corría algún tipo de peligro, los barcos con un pacto de lealtad debían ayudar a la defensa de la isla. A cambió de esta promesa de protección, Marukawa permitía a sus 'pactos de lealtad' ciertos privilegios y el acceso total a todos los rincones de la isla, incluyendo las zonas más exclusivas y lujosas del lugar.

Onodera recolectó esta información, y toda la que pudo, antes de volver al trabajo. Era de vital importancia estar bien informado.

'_El conocimiento de cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar es fundamental para sobrevivir aquí'_ - pensó para sí mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía que no solo estaba buscando información para su propia supervivencia, sino que también estaba buscando una distracción para llegar un poco más tarde al trabajo.

Así no tendría que ver allí a cierta persona ….

O más bien dicho, un fantasma del pasado que volvía nuevamente para atormentarlo ….

Y es que, en una ocasión, hace tres semanas, Takano le preguntó si se conocían de antes y no paró de preguntarlo una y otra vez desde entonces:

_"¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna ocasión?"_

Ahora, Onodera sabía con toda certeza que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Y … esa respuesta le dolía … porque eso significaba volver al pasado. Volver a recordar el fracaso de un amor que no pudo ser.

_No._

No quería recordar lo que había pasado en estos días …

Tampoco quería recordar el pasado._ No_ deseaba volver a repetir el mismo error. _No_ deseaba ver a Takano. Y definitivamente _NO_ deseaba encontrarse con él en Esmeralda.

Finalmente, harto de pensar siempre en lo mismo, trató de calmarse y dirigió su mirada cansada hacia el horizonte.

- Este trabajo solo me da dolores de cabeza - resopló con mala gana.

**_ZAS_**

… Y entonces alguien interrumpió muy sutilmente sus pensamientos … pegándole tremenda hostia en toda la cabeza con el remo de un bote …

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? – gritó a la nada antes de voltearse y encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos. Takano estaba frente a él, sosteniendo un pequeño remo sacado de no se sabe dónde. - ¿ ¡Qué hace, Takano-san! ?

- Darte un verdadero dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué haces holgazaneando? No te pagamos para hacer el vago.

- ¡No me pagáis nada! ¡Y no estaba holgazaneando!

Ignorando completamente sus quejas, Takano le entregó un cubo y una fregona.

- Friega la cubierta y luego búscame en Esmeralda. Te asignaré más tareas. El capitán suele tirar por la borda a la gente que se cruza de brazos y no hace nada, así que por tu bien, ponte a trabajar.

- ¡Está bien! Maldita sea. Ahora márchate y déjame tranquilo.

- … Esta bien.

Se produjo entonces un breve silencio entre ellos. Ninguno se movía ... hasta que:

- … hasta luego entonces … _ Ritsu … - _concluyó finalmente su jefe, Takano.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la mención de su nombre. Contra su voluntad, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

_Maldita sea … no me llames así … de nuevo._

_¿Acaso nunca podría huir de él? ¿Del fantasma de su pasado?_

Para evitar que su jefe viera el sonrojo que comenzaba a extenderse por su mejilla, el menor se giró bruscamente.

Takano lo observó atentamente por unos instantes … como queriendo decir algo. Finalmente, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se marchó de allí, dejando a Onodera solo.

- Takano … - murmuró este con aire ausente después de comprobar que se había marchado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ahora se sentía inmensamente incomodo cuando su jefe estaba presente, pero a la vez, por alguna razón, le gustaba estar a su lado.

La mezcla de sentimientos tan contradictorios solo lograba ponerle de mal humor. Agarró con rabia el palo de la fregona sin apenas mirar y comenzó a 'limpiar' el suelo frenéticamente, aunque en realidad lo único que estaba haciendo era menear la fregona de un lado a otro a un ritmo tan rápido que más bien parecía estar bailando Break Dance con ella …

- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Takano.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – una voz imponente y autoritaria se oyó a sus espaldas y Onodera pegó un brinco, cuán conejo al oír el aullido de un lobo.

Resultó que el _'lobo'_ era un hombre alto, de cabellos azulados y ojos azul grisáceo. Más que un lobo, para muchos era el apodado _'oso gruñon de Marukawa'_.

Aquel _hombre-lobo-oso-vete-tú-a-saber-que-más-animales-se-me-ocurren_ le lanzaba una mirada fija e intimidante al pobre chico. Miraba a Onodera con la misma alegría con la que un hombre recibe una patada en los … bueno, … eso. Ya me entienden.

Nervioso por la imponente mirada, Onodera empezó a soltar un sinfín de cosas sin sentido mientras agitaba los brazos a ritmo frenético.

- ¡Estásequivocado,esunmalentendidoaquínohapasa donadaconTakanoyo-…!

- Onodera …

- En serio, Yokozawa, no ha pasado nada c-…

- ¡Onodera!

- Tan solo estaba aquí muy tranquilo cuand-

- ¡Onodera!

- ¿Pero por qué no me deja explicarle que-...?

- ¡Onodera! ¡Eso no es una fregona sino un remo que has sacado de no sé donde! ¡Cuántas veces más me piensas interrumpir antes de que te lo diga! ¡Estás rayando el suelo con él!

Onodera bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el remo de Takano en sus manos y la fregona tirada de mala forma en el suelo. No sabía cómo, pero Takano siempre se las arreglaba para arrebatarle toda su concentración y al final acababa haciendo este tipo de estupideces.

Sin saber cómo excusarse, simplemente se inclinó y se disculpó con aquel hombre. Un gran sonrojo de vergüenza comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas.

- Y-Yo .. siento lo de …

- Haz tu trabajo y deja de coquetear con quien no debes. – dijo simplemente aquel hombre en un tono de reproche antes de irse. Sus respuestas siempre solían ser un tanto cortantes cuando se trataba de Ritsu.

El de ojos verdes suspiró y tomó con desgana la fregona mientras observaba como aquel hombre se alejaba.

Su nombre era Yokozawa. Le conoció hace dos semanas. Era una persona seria, trabajadora, diligente y un tanto malhumorada, que a primera vista parecía intimidante. Quizás su actitud ligeramente arrogante era solo una fachada para encubrir su verdadera naturaleza, pero Onodera no estaba seguro de eso.

De lo que si estaba seguro era de que Yokozawa era el mejor amigo de Takano desde hace muchos años, justamente desde que Takano se introdujo en el mundo de la piratería. Ellos solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, Yokozawa no pertenecía a la sección de Esmeralda, sino que era un jefe de sección que se encargaba de vender los tesoros, piezas valiosas y joyas robadas por la tripulación en el mercado negro de Marukawa, además de vender los mangas que encubrían las verdaderas actividades del Sekaiichi. En resumidas cuentas, se encargaba de las ventas.

Ciertamente, se podía asegurar sin lugar a dudas que Yokozawa adoraba a Onodera … así como un gato adora el agua o una persona profundamente dormida adora las llamadas a personas equivocadas a las tantas de la madrugada …

… Ok

… En realidad, Yokozawa parecía odiar a Onodera con toda su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente y _su todo_.

¿Y qué causaba todo este rencor y toda esta tensión entre ellos?

Pues el culpable era nada más y nada menos que el sentimiento más cálido que pueda existir … _El amor_

Que irónico …

El amor era un sentimiento que podía sacar lo mejor del ser humano, pero a su vez, también tenía el poder de sacar a la luz lo más nefasto. Tenía el poder de otorgar la gloria a todas las inocentes víctimas que cayesen en su red, pero también tenía el poder de enredar sus vidas y hacerles sufrir como nunca antes.

Era por ese inocente sentimiento por lo que la tensión entre Yokozawa, Onodera y Takano había llegado a un punto inaguantable. Tanto que Onodera apenas podía trabajar en paz, por mucho que lo intentara.

Y es que, por culpa de este sentimiento tan contradictoria, ahora Onodera no solo tenía que lidiar con un cambio radical en su vida (de noble a pirata), sino que además, en estas tres semanas había tenido que enfrentarse a sus fantasmas del pasado, había descubierto que se había enamorado de un hombre otra vez (maldita sea, que gay que era), y para colmo, de la nada le había salido un rival en el amor (lo que hacía aun más gay, para el gran deleite de la sección de Zafiro ~)

En estas tres semanas, Onodera Ritsu había llegado a esta situación, en resumidas cuentas, de la siguiente manera:

-.-.-.-.-

_Entre trabajo, sorpresas y emociones, los días fueron pasando uno tras otro con gran rapidez. Y para desgracia de Onodera, con cada día que pasaba, sus lazos afectivos con el resto de la tripulación se iban haciendo más fuertes. _

_Sobre todo con Takano…_

_Y conforme pasaban los amaneceres y las hermosas puestas de sol, el joven noble no solo descubrió varias facetas de ese hombre que comenzaron a agradarle más de lo necesario, sino que también descubrió una inquietante verdad …_

_Una verdad que tenía que ver con su pasado. Y justamente, lo que desencadenó esta verdad fue … un cálido beso …_

_Todo había ocurrido muy rápido … El choque de unos labios, suaves y exquisitos, sobre los suyos …_

_Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar tras el shock inicial, pudo comprobar que … Takano… le besaba. Sus labios rozaban los suyos, su lengua le tentaba y su calor le abrasaba._

_Lo último que recordaba es que habían estado a solas, ambos hablando de su vida y sus relaciones pasadas. Y de repente, ocurrió. Takano le besó sin más. Cuando intentó apartarlo y reclamar una explicación por este inesperado beso, las únicas palabras de Takano fueron: _

_"Eras tú …Ritsu … "_

_Y finalmente, la verdad fue revelada: _

_Takano no solo era un pirata. _

_Él era … _

_E-era … un noble del que un día Onodera Ritsu se enamoró, diez años atrás, en una distinguida biblioteca solo para nobles de alta cuna. Era el hombre del que estuvo enamorado por tanto tiempo._

_E-Era … Su amado sempai, su primer amor … _

_Alguien que jugó con su corazón y lo pisoteó vilmente con tan solo una simple sonrisa, sarcástica y cruel. Alguien que destruyó por completo sus esperanzas en el amor. _

_¿Pero qué estaba haciendo Takano aquí?´_

_Él era un noble. ¿Por qué ahora era un pirata?_

_Un ladrón … un asesino …_

_¿Por qué?_

_Definitivamente, había muchas cosas de la vida y del pasado de Takano que aun no entendía. _

_…_

_¿Y por qué volver a aparecer de repente en su vida? ¿para jugar él otra vez?_

_Muy a su pesar, todas estas preguntas no fueron contestadas. _

_Tras besarle, Takano le declaró que jamás había jugado con su corazón y que, de hecho, jamás había conseguido olvidarle en todos estos años. Todo parecía haber sido un malentendido, pero, ¿de verdad fue solo eso?_

_Finalmente, Takano le dejó bien claro que no le dejaría ir y que volvería a conquistar su corazón, esta vez para siempre. _

_Esto dejó a Ritsu completamente confundido …_

_Quedó aun más confundido cuando conoció a Yokozawa. Él parecía amar a Takano y veía a Ritsu como una posible amenaza, tanto para el bienestar de Takano como para la esperanza de que el fuerte amor que él mismo sentía por Takano fuese correspondido algún día._

_- ¡Takano-san … si está saliendo con Yokozawa, por favor, déjeme tranquilo! – recitó el más joven una y otra vez. Pero a pesar de que decía eso, los celos le devoraban poco a poco._

_Era obvio que estaba celoso por la relación de amistad que mantenían Takano y Yokozawa, pero aun asi, Ritsu siguió negando sus sentimientos una y otra vez, a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez que Takano le tocaba. Cada vez que le robaba un beso o le regalaba una dulce caricia._

_…_

_A pesar de la angustia que le provocaba toda esta situación, Onodera descubrió que era incapaz de dejar este barco. Ahora muchas cosas le ataban a él … _

_Sintió de pronto la inexplicable sensación de que quizás en este barco podría encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Así que a regañadientes, decidió darle una oportunidad a esta nueva forma de vida._

_Sin embargo, determinó que jamás volvería a darle al amor una nueva oportunidad para destrozar su corazón de nuevo …_

_Si era necesario, rechazaría a Takano toda su vida._

-.-.-.-.-


	4. Se acerca el desastre

-.-.-.-.-

**Se acerca el desastre**

_-.-.-_

_Flash back totalmente innecesario y super re-gay:_

En el suelo no había ni una sola mota de polvo. En los estantes, decorados con detalle y bella precisión, solo se encontraban libros perfectamente alineados y ni uno solo de ellos estaba fuera de lugar. En el techo, una cúpula enorme permitía el paso de la luz.

Esa bella estancia, rodeada de lujo, se encontraba en total y absoluto silencio. Se trataba de inmensa biblioteca, la cual se encontraba casi vacía. Solo una persona se encontraba sentada, leyendo un enorme y grueso libro. Lo que no sabía esa persona era que alguien le observaba _'discretamente'_ tras uno de aquellos estantes.

Quien le acosa- … eeeh… le contemplaba con total devoción era un joven noble de pelo castaño, cuyo sonrojo cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Bueno, en realidad lo que cubría gran parte de su rostro eran sus dos grandes ojos verdes … Como todos sabrán, es _totalmente_ de sentido común que al ser un uke, sus ojos tengan que ocupar el 70% de la cara. Así lo dictan las sagradas leyes del yaoi … ¿Quiénes somos nosotros, oh simples mortales, para ponernos en contra de la sabiduría del yaoi?

Pero bueno, esa cuestión no viene al caso.

El caso es que el uk- … el joven noble, de nombre Ritsu, observaba atentamente a aquella persona de cabellos negros. Sus ojos brillaban al contemplarlo. En otras palabras, Ritsu estaba en _mode stalker on._

Pétalos de flores salidos de la nada inundaban el ambiente. Los suaves cabellos, probablemente lavados con Pantene Pro-V, eran mecidos por la suave brisa mientras admiraba al hombre que había conseguido robar su corazón sin siquiera pretenderlo. Lo de cómo se las arreglaba la brisa para mecer sus pelos en un espacio cerrado era un misterio … Simplemente, son cosas_ inexplicables_ que ocurren en las escenas de romance …

Tan inexplicable como que el ambiente que rodeaba a ambos jovenes se iba volviendo poco a poco de color rosa pasteloso a medida que los minutos pasaban. Ya solo faltaba una música celestial salida de la nada para completar la escena. Era el momento ideal para una confesión de amor…

El momento idóneo …

Y al final ese romántico momento llegó, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en el preciso momento en el que ambos alzaron la mano para alcanzar el mismo libro de un mismo estante.

- Me gustas … - fueron las palabras que escaparon suavemente de los labios de aquel joven de ojos esmeralda.

Y asi, Onodera Ritsu se confesó, no sin antes haber pensado en recipientes con líquidos rosas que se derraman por exceso de amor y no sé que chorradas más …

_Fin del flash back totalmente innecesario y super re-gay:_

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ricchan! ¡Ricchan!

Una voz resonaba en los oídos de Onodera …

No hacía más que provocarle un profundo dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Ricchan! ¡El flash back ya ha acabado, vuelve a la realidad!

Onodera comenzó a entreabrir los ojos, no muy seguro de lo estaba pasando. Lo último que recuerda es que estaba recolectando información. Había estado reflexionando sobre su pasado, sobre el antiguo encuentro con su primer amor, sobre como llegó a este barco y sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces. Se había dirigido, sin más remedio, a su área de trabajo. Takano nada más verle allí comenzó a darle un sin fin de tareas que hacer y darle ordenes frenéticamente. Desde luego, el ritmo de trabajo en este lugar era exagerado … A partir de ahí no recordaba nada más, pero a juzgar por la situación en la que se encontraba, seguramente había desfallecido de puro agotamiento.

- Ey Ricchan ~

Un chico de cabellos oscuros, de muchísima más edad de la que realmente aparentaba, estaba sacudiendo el hombro de Onodera con la esperanza de que se despertara. Mientras, el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba en estos momentos muy felizmente muriéndose de fatiga y cansancio … tirado en el suelo, despatarrado de mala forma y sin fuerzas para mover un dedo.

- ¡Rin-chan! ¡No desfallezcas! ¡No mueras~! – gritó angustiado el joven de cabello oscuro, sosteniendo dramáticamente al muchacho en sus brazos – ¡No por favor, no! ¡Me debes dinero! No te mueras aun.

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de Ritsu ante la verdadera preocupación del joven moreno, un compañero del grupo Esmeralda. En ese instante, Onodera trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Estaba agotado. Para un niño rico acostumbrado a la buena vida, este trabajo era sumamente tedioso y a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, no lograba acostumbrarse del todo. Aun así, estaba poniendo todo su empeño en demostrar que podía valerse por sí mismo, sin necesidad de recurrir a sus privilegios como noble.

- E-Estoy bien ... ya te los pagaré más tarde … Y no me llames Ricchan, Kisa-san … - masculló lastimosamente a su compañero de sección.

- Vamos, Ricchan. Animo. Solo tienes que aguantar hasta mañana. Pronto llegaremos a Marukawa y podremos descansar un poco. Ya sabes … Navegar en este navío es como quedar atrapado en un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. ¿Ves? … Subes al barco y empiezas a trabajar muy bien, con mucha energía, pero los días en alta mar van pasando. Cada vez hay más trabajo, menos provisiones, más peligros, menos posibilidades de sobrevivir, más mareos, menos ganas de vivir, más guardias y piratas enemigos deseando cortarnos la cabeza, etc, etc, etc. Y justo cuando crees que morirás, descubres que hemos llegado a un puerto de zona neutra. Entonces, descansamos, gastamos todo nuestro oro, lo malgastamos en lujos y caprichos, asistimos a las mejores fiestas, nos divertimos hasta caer rendidos y volvemos al barco totalmente regenerados. Y ahí el ciclo vuelve a empezar, con un sinfín de agónicos días hasta que vuelve la diversión~ … si es que sobrevives hasta entonces …claro.

- Kisa … no eres bueno dando ánimos…

- Aww~ No imaginas las ganas que tengo de llegar a Marukawa de una vez~ - dijo el mayor con un aura nostálgica y soñadora.

- ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? ¿Quieres ver a alguien allí?

Ante la pregunta, Kisa enrojeció y desvió la mirada nerviosamente.

- No. N-Nadie … ¡Nadie en absoluto!

- Pero …

- ¡NADIE EN ABSOLUTO!

- … ¿O-Ok? – respondió el menor con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Onodera decidió ignorar la exagerada reacción de su compañero y tratar de levantarse, muy lentamente. Pero … de pronto el fatigado Onodera pegó un brinco tan grande que acabó golpeando su cabeza contra la de Kisa. Ambos muchachos frotaron su frente adolorida y Kisa se quejó en tono infantil y quejica:

- Ricchaaan ~ ¿Qué haces? ¿No te estabas muriendo hace un minuto?

- E-Es que …

Al ver a Takano salir del camarote de enfrente, el de ojos verdes se sobresaltó enseguida. Conociendo a su jefe, seguro que si le veía ahí tirado sin hacer nada le impondría doble trabajo, no sin antes lanzarle algún remo o algo para que se pusiera las pilas. Por muy enamorado que estuviese de él, su jefe seguía siendo muy estricto en el trabajo. Era realmente aterrador.

Sin embargo … esta vez Takano lucía extrañamente distinto.

Estaba …. muy …

¿silencioso?

¿pensativo?

No lo sabía. Sintió una oleada de preocupación inundando su corazón en ese preciso instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y nuevamente volvió a ver salir a alguien del camarote. Esta vez era Yokozawa, que también actuaba muy extraño. Andaba cabizbajo y pensativo, con un aura sumamente melancólica a su alrededor.

Cuando Yokozawa pasó por su lado ni siquiera le dirigió una simple mirada. E-Esto era demasiado raro. Normalmente le fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que le veía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

O más bien dicho, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos en ese camarote? ¿Takano le habría dicho algo a Yokozawa?

Con demasiadas preguntas en su mente y nadie para contestarlas, Ritsu decidió no pensar más en ello. Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, en un intento de esquivar a Takano y Yokozawa.

Toda esta extraña situación le daba mala espina y el raro comportamiento de estos dos le producía escalofríos …

Escalofríos muy distintos a los que sentía ante el drástico descenso de la temperatura. Al alzar la vista hacia arriba, había podido observar como las nubes negras comenzaban a ocultar poco a poco los cielos, cubriéndolo todo con un velo de oscuridad. El viento helado resoplaba cada vez con más fuerza, estremeciendo su corazón con sus aullidos desgarrados. Y no solo eso. Desde el mediodía una ligera neblina había empezado a formarse en la zona, dando un toque aun más desolado y aterrador al ya de por si oscuro ambiente.

Si …

Viendo todas estas pistas, estaba completamente seguro: Aquella noche experimentaría por primera vez la furia del mar y del cielo. Una fuerte tempestad se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro, llevando consigo un viento feroz y una lluvia torrencial que pondría en peligro a coloso barco pirata.

Como si los cielos hubieran leído sus pensamientos, pronto notó como unas pequeñísimas gotitas de lluvia frías empezaban a caer muy poco a poco. Comenzaba a llover.

- Este día no podría ser peor … - fue lo último que oyó murmurar a Yokozawa, en un tono casi inaudible, antes de que dejase de contemplar las nubes negras y desapareciera de su vista, buscando quizás algún lugar donde poder estar solo …

- Cuando todo vuelva a la calma, debo preguntarle a Takano que ha pasado … - murmuró Onodera para sí mismo. De momento, en lo único que debía preocuparse era preparar al barco para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡ALERTA, ALERTA! – Se oyó de repente. El grito de alarma resonó en todo el barco, junto al tintineo de una campana que los marinos solo tocaban en caso de emergencia.

Todos se estaban preparando para afrontar la dura tempestad a la que tendrían que hacer frente aquella noche, pero ante el tintineo de la campana y los gritos de aviso, toda la actividad del barco quedó drásticamente interrumpida.

Los tripulantes intercambiaron miradas de horror, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba aquel aviso. Un peligro aun peor que la tormenta se avecinaba implacable …

- ALERTA. SON ELLOS. ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Pronto, los murmullos de preocupación e inquietud se dejaron oír por todo el navio:

_- 'No puede ser … están aquí …'_

_- 'Como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente con la tormenta …'_

_- '¿Cómo nos han encontrado?'_

_- 'No estamos preparados …'_

El corazón de Onodera comenzó a bombear con fuerza en su pecho al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de los valientes piratas. Decidió permanecer callado, pero internamente se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Angustiado, corrió hacia Takano en busca de respuestas:

- Takano-san, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- ¡Preparen los cañones! – Aulló Takano firmemente sin contestar a su pregunta -¡Quiero a todos los tripulantes de este maldito barco listos para pelear!

- ¡TAKANO-SAN!

- Ahora no Ritsu. El mar no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y esto … esto _es la guerra_ … debes ponerte a salvo.

- ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! ¿Quiénes son ELLOS?

La mirada de su jefe se dirigió hacia el horizonte, por donde poco a poco comenzaba a surgir de entre la espesa neblina un misterioso barco.

- El Junjou … - susurró.

…

_*Inserte aquí el sonido de un mar embravecido, a un Takano posando épicamente sobre el mástil y a una épica melodía de fondo llena de épicidad*_


	5. ESTO ES SEKAIICHI

**ESTO. ES. ¡SEKAIICHIIIIIIII!**

* * *

Tan solo escasos segundos hicieron falta para que se desencadenara un absoluto y completo caos. Los piratas del Sekaiichi comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro, cuan viajas locas en un almacén de rebajas del 70**%.** Rápidamente, comenzaron a preparar los cañones a toda prisa y recogieron todo tipo de armas: cuchillos, puñales, pistolas, espadas, sartenes, objetos punzantes, objetos no punzantes, fotos de Justin Bieber en bikini(?),tanques y ametralladoras estilo Rambo(¿?) … ¡lo que fuera! Todo con tal de no perder ante el Junjou.

Poco sabían sobre el barco enemigo, salvo que era bastante más viejo que el Sekaiichi. Por todos era conocido que el Junjou ya navegaba por el mar del Ya-oi incluso antes de que se diseñara como iba a ser el Sekaiichi. Desde que ambos barcos navegaban por los mismos océanos, cada vez que se encontraban tenía lugar una temible y extravagante batalla. Una guerra para comprobar quien era el verdadero rey de los mares.

- ¡No disparéis hasta tenerlos a tiro! ¡Acorraladles! – gritó uno de los jefes de sección del barco más joven. – Rodeadles y exponed su punto débil.

Las quejas de diversos piratas no tardaron en hacer aparición:

- ¡No tenemos suficientes balas de cañón! ¡No hemos atracado en un puerto neutro desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no hemos comprado armamento ni pólvora, y apenas tenemos munición! ¿Cómo vamos a hacerles frente?

- ¿Crees que ahora es el momento de echarse atrás? Lo que debemos hacer es-…

**- Silencio – **Una voz autoritaria resonó entre la multitud, logrando que todo el mundo se callase al instante. Ante todos apareció la solemne figura de un hombre alto, de cabellos castaño oscuro e impresionantes ojos violetas. Llevaba ropas más llamativas y elegantes que el resto de la tripulación, además de un gran sombrero con el mismo emblema que la bandera del barco ... es decir, con el dibujo de la caravela y el conejo ese con medias, alas y una varita ... y no sé que horteradas más ...

Al lado de ese hombre había otro joven muy serio, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. No parecía alejarse de su lado ni por un instante.

- C-Capitán – Murmuraron varios piratas, contemplando al hombre de penetrantes ojos violetas. – Capitán … I-Isaka.

Asi es. Era el capitán del barco: Ryūichirō Isaka. Se decía que en su día había sido tripulante del Junjou, pero se había pasado al bando de Sekaiichi y se había convertido en su capitán gracias a la influencia de su padre, un importante noble de Marukawa.

El capitán los miró muy seriamente, lanzándoles una mirada casi mortal. Pero de repente, para desconcierto de todos, sobre todo de Onodera, el capitán se apoyó despreocupadamente contra el mástil de la vela mayor y bostezó aburrido, no sin antes agregar:

- Aff. Que fastidio … Justo cuando estaba durmiendo tienen que ponerse a hacer escándalo. Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño, ¿lo sabían? ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

- Mi señor – habló Hatori, uno de los miembros del grupo Esmeralda. A pesar del caos de la situación, su voz permanecía calmada: - Es el Junjou. Nos atacan.

- Oh~ El Junjou. Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ellos. Ya les echaba de menos. Qué bueno que hayan decidido hacernos una visita~ - contestó su superior con evidente sarcasmo, mientras sonreía ampliamente. - ¡Me pregunto si Usami estará contento de verme nuevamente!

- Con el debido respeto, señor. No creo que hayan venido a tomar el té y cotillear amistosamente. – contestó con igual sarcasmo el hombre de cabellos castaños que se encontraba al lado del capitán. Era la mano derecha de Isaka: el comandante Asahina. Siempre se encontraba al lado del capitán, velando por su seguridad. – ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, mi señor?

- Si no tenemos suficiente munición no vale la pena malgastar lo poco que tenemos. Debemos cambiar de estrategia. Si no podemos hacerles frente con un combate naval debemos acercarnos, esquivar sus golpes y abordar su barco. ¿Me han oído bien todos, incluyendo los jefes de sección?

Con un sonoro alarido, los piratas asintieron y se dispusieron a planificar y preparar el abordaje, algo que sin duda no era fácil. Y menos cuando el barco enemigo tenía sus cañones cargados y se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ellos …

Sin embargo, todo el mundo en este barco parecía muy dispuesto a dar guerra, por muy en desventaja que estuvieran frente al enemigo. Onodera ,por otro lado, no se sentía tan valiente y decidido como el resto de los aguerridos piratas, ya acostumbrados a la crueldad de guerra y la destrucción. Le temblaban las piernas y el sudor recorría su frente. Jamás había estado en una batalla y se encontraba muy inseguro. Trataba de ocultar esto intentando ayudar en todo lo que podía y manteniendo una actitud confiada y animada. Lo daba todo en el trabajo, poniendo especial énfasis en su labor, para así ocultar sus dudas y preocupaciones.

Takano se dio cuenta de ello casi al instante, y decidió permanecer a su lado, tratando de idear algo que aliviase la tensión del menor. Pero a pesar de estas buenas intenciones, no supo que decir para disminuir la angustia del noble …

No supo escoger las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarle.

Solía pasarle eso muy a menudo cuando se encontraba con Onodera, y eso le frustraba aun más.

Lo que él no sabía es que esa misma frustración era mutua.

* * *

La tormenta se desató con furia. La lluvia lo empapaba todo, los truenos retumbaban mientras los rayos iluminaban el horizonte. La misteriosa niebla lo cubría todo con su espesor ...

Las enormes olas agitaban ambos barcos rivales en medio de un mar sombrío y embravecido, de modo que los dos navios no solo tenía que luchar el uno contra el otro, sino que también debían pelear contra la ira del océano.

Con el violento vaivén de las olas azotando los barcos de un lado a otro, era difícil moverse por cubierta. De hecho, sus tripulantes apenas podían mantenerse en pie, ya que el barco no paraba de inclinarse de un lado a otro, hasta el punto en el que todos lo que iban a bordo empezaron a pensar que volcaría. Era casi imposible cargar los cañones o realizar cualquier acción que pusiera a prueba el sentido del equilibrio (y prueba de ello era la decena de piratas sin dientes que se habían pegado la hostia de su vida contra el suelo, justo cuando el barco se había inclinado bruscamente hacia un lado y no habían sido capaces de mantenerse erguidos). Pero a la vez, esta misma dificultad era una ventaja para el Sekaiichi, ya que, entre las sacudidas de las olas que desestabilizaban el navío y la niebla que impedía la visión, el Junjou no era capaz de atinar con el disparo de sus cañones, y la mayoría de las balas se perdían en el fondo del océano en vez de chocar contra el barco.

Rodeando al Junjou para esquivar sus cañones, el Sekaiichi se abrió paso entre las agitadas olas y se acercó peligrosamente a su adversario. Solo debían aguantar un poco más y podrían abordar al enemigo.

Sin embargo, el Junjou nunca se daba por vencido tan fácilmente:

-.-.-.-.-.-

_En el interior del Junjou:_

- ¡Señor Usami! ¡Están intentando abordarnos! – gritó uno de los chicos a bordo del Junjou. Sus enormes ojos verdes, como los de Onodera, brillaban con preocupación. Su nombre era Mikami. Frente a él se encontraba otro hombre de cabellos ligeramente plateados, que parecía tener un rango superior. Sus ojos eran violetas de una intensa tonalidad.

- Maldito Isaka traidor … Vamos a ver quien aborda a quien … - susurró el susodicho Usami con un tono de voz mortalmente enojado. - ¡Shinobu, reparte las armas a la tripulación como buen terrorista que eres!

- ¡Ug! ¡Lo que sea! – respondió con fastidio el menor, dejando de lado la sartén con la que pretendía cocinar algo de repollo para esa noche(?). Mientras, un hombre mayor, alto, moreno y con un cigarro en la boca, de nombre:_ Miyagi_, suspiró con puro alivio al ver el repollo lejos de él. Gracias a dios ... la cara se le iba a poner verde como siguiera comiendo esa cosa todos los días. Gracias dios, gracias ...

Usami, ignorando el drama de Miyagi y las quejas del joven _'terrorista_', comenzó a dar órdenes, apresurando su estrategia de combate. Debian darse prisa o acabarían perdiendo, o peor, siendo engullidos por las olas que cada vez se alzaban con mayor fuerza.

- ¡Miyagi, prepara el abordaje! ¡Nowaki, carga la última tanda de cañones!

- Si, señor.

- Sí, señor.

- ¡Hiroki, ayúdales!

- Si señor.

- ¡Misaki, déjame hacerte de todo esta noche!

-Si, seño- … espera, **¿QUÉ?**

- ¡Y por último, pero no menos importante! ¡Kyo Ijuuin, vuelve a intentar tocarle el culo a Misaki y _te castro_!

-.-.-.-.-.-

_De vuelta al Sekaiichi:_

- ¡Van a disparar! –Gritó Onodera conteniendo la respiración -¡Tiraos al suelo! ¡Tiraos al suelo!

- Y el suelo se quedo preñado … - respondió uno de los piratas muy contento, como si contar un chiste tan malo en medio de una horrible batalla fuese absolutamente normal.

- ¡No es el momento de hacer chistes malos sobre marinos! ¡Por dios, no estamos en una reunión de amigos!

- Aw~ Onodera … Como se nota que esta es tu primera batalla … Pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás. Tómatelo con calma. - le dijo Kisa a la vez que le daba unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

_- ¿ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA EN LA QUE PODIAMOS MORIR TODOS DE LA FORMA MÁS INHUMANA POSIBLE Y TÚ ME DICES QUE ME LO TOME CON __CALMA?__  
_

- Sip~

- …

'_Dios mio … ¿qué clase de barcos pirata eran estos?' – _pensó el menor mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente.

- ¡AL ABORDAJE! – oyó gritar de pronto. Ahora los barcos estaban suficientemente cerca y pronto se desencadenaría la autentica guerra.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Enseñémosles a esos idiotas que ESTO. ES. SEKAIICHI! – gritó otro pirata en plan espartano, mientras gritaba como una vieja loca y se echaba a correr en dirección al barco enemigo. - _¡ESTO. ES. SEKAIICHIIIIIIIIII!_

- Pues claro que saben que _esto es Sekaiichi_ … Por eso mismo nos están atacando, porque somos Sekaiichi, su enemigo … - respondió Onodera, con doble gotita resbalando por su frente. – Dios mío, esto es absurdo. ¿Se puede saber en qué clase de barco me he metido?

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos! ¡A por ellos! - gritaron varios al unisono antes de desenvainar sus espadas y disponerse a atacar.

Justo cuando se disponían a abordar, una inesperada y enorme ola arrastró al Sekaiichi con una fuerza descomunal, y al final, Junjou y Sekaiichi chocaron el uno contra el otro. El impacto destrozó parte de las defensas del costado de los navios, e hizo que todos los marinos que estuvieran de pie cayeran al suelo o directamente al mar embravecido, perdiéndose en sus oscuras aguas.

Cuando los piratas consiguieron ponerse en pie y reponerse de tan brutal golpe, aprovecharon la proximidad para saltar e invadir la embarcación rival. La mitad de los miembros trataron de abordar al enemigo, mientras que la mitad restante se quedó a defender el propio barco. Así fue como muchos miembros del Junjou acabaron luchando en la cubierta del Sekaiichi, y los del Sekaiichi en el Junjou, entremezclándose en una maraña en la que costaba distinguir quien era amigo y quien enemigo.

Pistolas.

Espadas.

Palos.

Puños.

Todo era valido a la hora de atacar y defenderse. Esto era la guerra y aquí no habían normas ni leyes, solo las ansias de salir victorioso.

- Takano ... - susurró Onodera antes de que los gritos de los primeros heridos le ensordecieran y el fragor de la batalla nublara sus sentidos.

- Onodera ... - susurró una voz simultáneamente, en la otra esquina de la popa. En el tono de su voz se ocultaba _un miedo atroz_. - Por favor. No mueras ...

_El miedo a la posibilidad de perder a un ser querido ..._

* * *

El sonido de los cañones retumbó con más furia que los imponentes truenos de aquella noche tormentosa.

El chasquido de las espadas al chocar con rabia …

Los gritos y alaridos de guerra …

… la lluvia empapándolo todo, limpiando la sangre derramada en aquella noche fría …

Ahora de aquella gran batalla tan solo quedaba el desagradable olor a sangre y pólvora, sin contar con los numerosos daños que había recibido el Sekaiichi. Sin embargo, tampoco podían quejarse, ya que el Junjou tampoco había salido bien parado.

Ambos barcos se habían visto obligados a rendirse y retirarse, considerándose esto un nuevo empate. Otro más sumado a la larga lista de empates que habían vivido ambas embarcaciones al lucha la una con la otra.

Esta inútil batalla había causado más daños y desperfectos que beneficios, pues pocas cosas consiguieron robar del barco enemigo y demasiadas cosas quedaron dañadas en el barco propio. Había trozos de madera quemada o desquebrajada repartida por todos lados, pequeños agujeros creados por las balas de cañón que destruyeron una parte de la cubierta y varios desperfectos más de menor importancia. Aparte de eso, el barco estaba en buena condición para seguir navegando, ya que no recibió daños en diversas zonas vitales que le permitían mantener el rumbo y surcar los mares en dirección a Marukawa. Allí podrían arreglar los desperfectos.

La tormenta que les había acompañado durante toda la batalla se había calmado ligeramente, aunque amenazaba con estallar de nuevo más adelante. Pero de momento, las olas se mantenían en dudosa calma, dando a los piratas un tiempo para tranquilizarse y descansar.

Por fin, tras la ardua guerra, todo había quedado en paz, calma y tranquilidad …

_-¡Takanooooo! ¡Estupido h*** de tu p**** madre! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre mandar a abordar antes de que el barco este en posición? Me ca**** en tu ****_

_- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿dejar que nos masacren? ¡Teníamos que atacar justo en ese momento si no queríamos que nos mandaran un p*** cañonazo! ¿Acaso eres i****?_

_- ¿A quien estás llamado i***, hijo de *** **[Dialogo censurado por contenido violento y obsceno]**_

_- ¡ESO LO SERÁ TU MADRE P***-...** [Dialogo HIPER censurado por contenido traumatizante]**_

- ¡Insultos! ¡Guerra! ¡Pelea! ¡Sangre! YAY~

- Capitán, por favor. Deje de animarles y detenga esta pelea antes de que les dé a todos por colocar la tabla y empezar a lanzar gente a los tiburones Antiyao-Istas… - sugirió Asahina al capitán Isaka, que lo contemplaba todo atentamente.

- ¿Qué dices? Esto es demasiado entretenido para detenerlo ahora. Cuando lleguen a la parte en la que intentan sacarse los ojos con el garfio, entonces ahí me avisas de nuevo y los detenemos. ¿Vale? .Limpiaremos la sangre, les invitaremos a unas cañitas y tan amigos como siempre~

- … Capitán … - susurró Asahina con una mano tapando su rostro mientras trataba de reunir la paciencia necesaria para soportarle.

Mientras los marineros seguían a lo suyo, es decir, a dedicarse dulces palabras de apoyo y consuelo tras una dura batalla:

- ¡j***! ¡No tienes ni p*** idea de navegación!

- ¡****hf%j#jfef!

…

En fin … Lo dicho: Tras la guerra, esto era un remanso de paz …

Esta era una situación que se repetía después de absolutamente TODAS las batallas y TODAS la reuniones de los jefes de sección. Y es que, tras el caos de la batalla, se avecinaba un caos mucho peor: una especie de _apocalipsis_. Cada jefe de sección echaba la culpa al otro de los diferentes errores que se produjeron en batalla y comenzaban a insultarse, haciendo uso de su más "delicado" y "refinado" lenguaje marinero.

- ¡Metete tus p*** palabras por el ***!

Si …

Una cosa así …

...

Normalmente, esto acababa en sillas volando por los aires y barriles incrustados en la cabeza de los marineros.

Mientras los insultos iban y venían, el pobre Ritsu estaba allí, petrificado como una estatua y más pálido que un muerto, mirándoles a todos con la misma carita de miedo que pondría un niño en casa de Pedobear. Se sentía bastante inseguro y ligeramente asustado. Quería detener la discusión, porque creía firmemente que no llevaba a ningún lado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a salir muy mal parado si intervenía.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que no notaron su nerviosismo en lo más minimo, a excepción de Takano, que al ver a Ritsu en aquel estado decidió dejar de lado su disputa y se acercó a él, dejando que los demás pelearan a gusto con quien les diera la gana.

- Hey, Onodera. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Siento que si me atrevo a abrir la boca me comerán vivo. – contestó el castaño con inesperada sinceridad.

- Bueno … yo te "comería" de todas formas.

- ¡TAKANO-SAN! - gritó a pleno pulmón. Ante ese grito desgarrador, la tripulación se sobresaltó y quedó sumida en un silencio mortal. Todos se giraron para contemplar fijamente a un avergonzado y enrojecido Ritsu, que al convertirse en el nuevo centro de atención, se enrojeció aun más de lo que ya estaba. La vergüenza fue tan grande que juraría que hasta el _pelo_ lo tenía rojo, como sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

De pronto, unos fuertes pasos interrumpieron la escena, para el gran alivio de Onodera, que casi pareció echarse a llorar de alivio y felicidad. La discusión y el incidente con Onodera y Takano pronto quedaron olvidados cuando llegaron algunos piratas de la tripulación a paso apresurado. Cargaban con algunos cofres, sacos, y unas cuantas baratijas que consiguieron robarle al barco enemigo.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a sacar los tesoros y comprobar el botín.

- ¡En este saco hay un montón de monedas de oro!

- En este hay joyas.

- En este hay … un pulpo … - dijo un pirata confundido.- ¿Por qué trajeron a este bicho?

- Es que no nos dio tiempo a mirar que era lo que robábamos. Tomamos todo lo que encontramos a nuestro paso y echamos a correr … - se justificó Kisa con una gotita en la frente mientras veía como el animal recorría la cubierta.

- Hey. Aquí hay esmeraldas.

- Y aquí revistas porno gay …

-**¡DAMELAS! ¡DAAAMMMEEEEEEE! **– gritó toda la sección de Zafiro a unísono, asustando a toda la tripulación.

- ¡Y aquí hay un rehén! – gritó victorioso un enorme y fornido pirata, que se acercaba hacia allí a paso firme y decidido junto a otros tres piratas casi tan enormes como él. De inmediato, se ganaron la atención de todo el mundo, excepto de Zafiro, claro ... ellas estaban demasiado _'ocupadas'_ ...

Pero pronto, hasta la sección se Zafiro prestó atención al grupito de piratas fornidos recién llegados, pues traían consigo a un hombre desconocido, vendado y atado. El cautivo parecía mantenerse sereno a pesar de su difícil situación, cosa que llamaba bastante la atención.

- ¿Habéis capturado a un tripulante del Junjou? – preguntó el capitán ligeramente impresionado.

- Así es. Y parece tener un alto rango. – dijo el pirata más alto con aires de superioridad. Dicho esto, dio un pequeño tirón a la cuerda que usaban como correa y que mantenía al rehén junto a ellos, sin posibilidad de escapar. Otra gruesa cuerda aprisionaba ambas muñecas a la espalda, mientras que una venda rojiza cubría gran parte del rostro.

En cuanto al preso, era un hombre muy alto, de hermosos cabellos castaños ligeramente desaliñados, cuyos finos mechones caían despreocupadamente en varias direcciones. A través de sus ropas rasgadas se podían ver un buen cuerpo bien formado. La mayoría de sus rasgos faciales permanecían ocultos tras la venda que cubría sus ojos. Lo único de su rostro que podía apreciarse con claridad, ya que la venda no lo cubría, eran ... sus finos labios.

- ¿Cómo lo atrapasteis? - Preguntó Takano un tanto extrañado.

- En realidad yo iba a raptar a un tipo de ojos verdes. Creo que se llamaba Misaki o algo así. Cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo apareció un hombre llamado Ijuuin. Ese hombre quería rescatar al mocoso, así que este chico se dejó capturar para dejarlos marchar. – alegó el enorme pirata mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de recordar los detalles. – Al final decidí capturar a este tipo. Quizás los del Junjou nos paguen algo por él. Como es de alto rango …

- No – afirmó el capitán – Incluso aunque sea alto rango, en un barco pirata eso no importa. Toda persona puede ser remplazada fácilmente de su cargo. – le encerraremos y luego decidiremos qué hacemos con él.

Dicho esto, Isaka se giró y encaró a Yokozawa, que parecía extrañamente ausente de todo a su alrededor. Incluso en el campo de batalla, había estado con la mente en otro lado, lo que le había costado un par de heridas superficiales causadas por el enemigo. Viendo esto, Isaka decidió darle un poco de trabajo para mantenerlo distraído.

- Ey , Yokozawa. Coge al preso y enciérralo en la celda de la bodega. Vigílalo toda la noche. Y mira a ver si le sacas información nueva sobre el Junjou.

- Si capitán … - Yokozawa simplemente asintió, acatando la orden.

Se acercó hacia el prisionero, lo tomó del brazo para ayudar a levantarlo. Ignoró por completo la correa que colgaba del cautivo, ya que considera que era suficientemente humillante el ser capturado, para encima tomar la correa y arrastrarlo como si fuera un perro. No había necesidad de ser tan bestia … un prisionero también tenía su dignidad, cosa que no parecían entender los fornidos piratas que llevaron al chico hasta aquí.

El cautivo no intentó huir ni una sola vez, por lo que Yokozawa dedujo que se trataba de una persona que no se dejaba cegar por el miedo. Pero sabía que en el fondo debía estar asustado. Sería de locos no sentirse así. Después de todo, estaba en un barco pirata enemigo … si les daba la gana, podrían torturarlo hasta la muerte. Muchos presos anteriores habían sido muy conscientes de ese hecho, y al ver que no tenían escapatoria habían entrado en pánico y comenzaban a patalear y gritar como gorrinos directos al matadero.

Sin embargo, este hombre parecía tan tranquilo. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, emitía un aura de absoluto control, y enmascaraba bajo una apariencia despreocupada todos sus miedos. Parecía ser un hombre hábil, astuto …_ muy astuto ..._

Al contemplarle, Yokozawa se sintió inquieto …

Algo en su interior le decía que debía tener cuidado con este tipo …

Sin más demora, ignoró al resto de la tripulación y guió al preso por la cubierta, de camino a la puerta donde se encontrarían con unas escaleras que descendían hasta las celdas …

Poco a poco, guardián y preso comenzaron a descender dichas escaleras. Yokozawa tenía que ayudarle, ya que sus ojos aun estaban vendados. La razón era simple: no era conveniente que un prisionero de un barco enemigo viese el interior de aquel lugar, con sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y lo memorizara.

- ¿Tu nombre? – Preguntó Yokozawa tratando de sonar tan impasible como le fuera posible.

Para sorpresa de Yokozawa, el prisionero le sonrió con cierta burla. Luego añadió:

- Vaya,vaya … eres muy curioso. ¿Desde cuándo el nombre de un simple rehén es importante?

El tono arrogante que utilizó aquel hombre irritó profundamente a Yokozawa. De hecho, el tic en su ojo indicaba claramente que no estaba saltado de alegría hecho, Yokozawa puso una expresión amarga ... Un tipo de expresión que, viniendo de él, no era tan inusual, ya que, de por sí, Yokozawa no era el tipo de hombre al que verías dando saltitos felizmente por una pradera rodeada de flores, un brillante arcoíris y un sol radiante de fondo …

No. Definitivamente _NO_. Incluso cuando estaba de buen humor seguía teniendo un aura ligeramente intimidante, así que cuando estaba enojado, el efecto de esta aura se multiplicaba por mil.

Y ahora mismo estaba enojado; No sabía exactamente si era por los eventos que habían ocurrido durante el día, por la_ 'charla'_ que tuvo con Takano, o por la molesta personalidad del preso, pero lo estaba. Por eso mismo lanzó una mirada fulminante al prisionero, aunque sabía de sobra que era en vano, ya que el otro estaba vendado y no le podía ver. ¡Pero daba igual! … ¡la cuestión era lanzarle una mirada fea y punto!

Sin embargo, a pesar de no poder ver, aquel desconocido pareció percibir el mal humor de su guardián, ya que rió un poco por lo bajo y luego añadió:

- Bueno, ya que te mueres de ganas por saber mi nombre te lo diré. No sufras por eso.

- ¡NO SUFRO POR ESO! ¿¡Y quién ha dicho que _tenga ganas_ de saberlo!?

- Tú, cuando me lo preguntaste~ – respondió con total naturalidad.

- ¡Oh cállate!– No sabía exactamente porque, pero este hombre le sacaba de sus casillas. Si tan solo supiera su nombre para poder mandarlo a la m… oh espera. ¿Su nombre? ¿por qué estaba tan obsesionado con eso? ¡No hay forma humana posible de que él deseara saber su nombre de verdad! ¡maldita sea!

- Tan solo camina callado y déjame tranquilo. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías y tú no estás en posición para desobedecer a nadie.

- Si me dices tu nombre te diré el mío. – insistió el preso. Por alguna razón, este hombre parecía encontrar divertido el mal humor que desprendía su guardián.

Mientras, Yokozawa se dedicó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Le inquietaba la sutil forma en la que esos finos labios se curvaban cuando aquel hombre embozaba una de sus sonrisas irónicas.

Yokozawa le lanzó otra mirada irritada, pero, sin saber muy bien por qué, finalmente dijo:

- Yokozawa Takafumi

El preso sonrió.

- Kirishima Zen … -susurró suavemente con un tono ligeramente sugerente. - Encantado de conocerte ... Yokozawa ...

* * *

N/A: ¡Y aquí está Kirishima! :3 Un personaje que aparece por primera vez en el manga de Junjou Romantica (por eso lo puse como tripulante del Junjou, que se pasa al Sekaiichi xD), y que se convierte en el encantador amante de Yokozawa en la novela de _'Yokozawa no Baai'_. Es capaz de ukear a Yokozawa, asi que para mí, es el **ULTRASUPERSEME** de todo el universo Sekaiichi /Junjou. **Amén.**

Con solo ver el anime, nunca hubiera predicho que Yokozawa pudiera ser tan ... lindo. En serio, es _muy lindo_ owO "A su manera", pero lo es y me encanta xD

Por otro lado, sé que la aparición del Junjou fue cortita, pero aparecerán muy pronto, lo aseguro x3


	6. Nochecita movidita

_**Nochecita movidita**_

* * *

**_De vuelta a la cubierta del Sekaiichi:_**

- Muy bien~ - canturreó el capitán dirigiéndose a su tripulación - ¿Qué hace todo el mundo aquí todavía? Muevan el culo. ¡Al trabajo! ¡Asahina, ven conmigo! ¡Y que alguien recoja al pulpo ese que está correteando por la cubierta! ¿Quién diablos subió ese animal a bordo?

- No lo sé exactamente, mi señor. Pero al parecer lo trajeron por error junto con el botín. – le respondió Asahina.

- Desde luego ... esta gente ya no sabe ni qué robar... ¡Venga, al trabajo he dicho!

Tras oir esta orden, Asahina hizo un ademán a los jefes de sección, indicándoles que volviesen a sus puestos.

- Ya han oído al capitán. Se acabó la batalla, pero aun tenemos que hacer frente a la tormenta. Vuelvan a sus puestos y prepárense. – vociferó sonoramente el jefe del área Rubí. - ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros! Al trabajo. Todos al cuarto de maquinas~

- Y entonces Maquinas durmió en el pasillo … - añadió Takano con expresión indiferente, a la vez que miraba de reojo a Onodera.

-¿Quiere dejar de inventar chistes malos sobre marineros? Es insoportable. – añadió un extremadísimo Onodera a pleno pulmón, mientras estrangulaba un poquito al pobre e inocente pulpo, cándido animalillo que tuvo la mala suerte de subirse a este barco de locos. – Parece que lo hacen a posta para que les lleve la contraria.

- Es solo una bromita para aliviar la tensión de la batalla – añadió Takano con total calma mientras encendía su cigarro y exhalaba lentamente creando una cortina de humo. Mientras, Onodera lo miraba irritado, procurando controlar el tic de su ojo derecho. La forma de actuar de este hombre le molestaba hasta extremos insospechados.

- Lo único que consiguen es ponerme aun más tenso. Y tú el que más.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. La mirada de Takano permanecía fría y aparentemente indiferente, en contraste con la ardiente mirada asesina del menor.

Mientras la improvisada guerra de miradas continuaba entre los dos, el pobre pulpo que Ritsu estaba estrangulando antes consiguió escapar de sus viles garras. En vez de regresar al mar, el animalito se dedicó a escalar la cabeza de Onodera hasta que llegó a lo más alto, y finalmente se quedó ahí arriba, contemplando con carita inocente a ambos chicos mientras pensaba algo así como: _"mi gay-radar me dice que estos son gays 100% seguro"_

De pronto, la guerra de miradas terminó abruptamente cuando Takano comenzó a mirarle de forma distinta, más suave … más dulce. Y sin más, tomó la mano de Onodera y le arrastró junto a él. Todo fue tan precipitado que el noble de ojos verdes apenas tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar. Solo pudo ser testigo de cómo el pirata le tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a paso apresurado hacia una parte de la cubierta donde no parecía haber nadie.

- ¿Q-Que haces? – balbuceó el menor con su corazón alborotado. El tacto cálido de esas manos le ponía muy nervioso. En realidad, cualquier contacto con Takano le ponía así.

- Debo hablar contigo a solas… - murmuró Takano en un tono muy serio. Parece que el asunto que iban a tratar era muy importante.

Sin más explicaciones, arrastró a Onodera a una parte solitaria de la cubierta. Aun seguía lloviendo, así que tuvieron que resguardarse en un pequeño rincón.

- Ahora que la batalla ha terminado, es hora de hablar

-¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros … Sobre el pasado.

- No existe un nosotros … deberías estar con Yokozawa s-…

- He hablado con él.

- ¿Eh?

- Hoy, antes de que divisáramos al Junjou.

Onodera se quedó mirándole boquiabierto. Por eso ambos habían estado actuando muy raro desde entonces, sobre todo Yokozawa.

- Le dije que jamás podría aceptar su amor, porque te amo a ti … porque siempre terminaré amándote a ti. No solo al Ritsu del pasado. A ti. A todo lo que eres.

* * *

**_Por la noche, en la bodega inferior:_**

…

_El murmullo del mar y un trueno lejano eran los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio de su soledad._

_- El primer amor nunca dura … - susurró antes de beber un trago más y sentir como el alcohol quemaba su garganta a cada sorbo. _

…

La luz del sol , colándose por la pequeña ventana redonda, no le despertó. Fue el leve zumbido en su cabeza, probablemente provocado a la resaca, lo que le obligó a abrir sus ojos.

Se encontró terriblemente desorientado. No recordaba absolutamente nada sobre la noche anterior …

… tuvo una conversación con Takano, y hubo una batalla y …

¿Qué más?

No tenía ni idea.

Luchando contra la densa sensación de pesadez y confusión, intentó incorporarse poco a poco. En ese preciso instante fue cuando se dio cuenta de el primer detalle importante:

Estaba desnudo …

_Desnudo … _

Tan solo una delgada y fina manta tapaba su completa desnudez.

Y él _nunca_ dormía desnudo … (y bien que hacía, porque ningún trasero estaba a salvo en un lugar lleno de hombres en celo, que no han tenido sexo en meses, y que estaban tan desesperados que serían capaces de violar a una escoba)

Bien, nunca dormía desnudo. ¿Por qué estaba desnudo entonces?

Qué extraño …

Rápidamente se cubrió aun más con la manta y miró a su alrededor.

Al azar la vista pudo ver las puertas de la celda donde se supone que estaba el prisionero completamente abiertas.

Y al mirar más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba fuera de la celda, tal y como debería estar un guardián, … sino que estaba _dentro _de la celda como un vulgar preso …

Oh mierda …

Y … y a su lado, cómodamente tumbado y sin camisa, se encontraba Kirishima, observándole …

Oh doble mierda …

- ¿Qué tal? Cómo va la resaca? – preguntó el mayor muy tranquilamente, incorporándose y sentándose con total calma, como si estuviera en su casa en vez de en una prisión.

Yokozawa no se movió ni un milímetro. Palideció a más no poder y su mente quedó absolutamente en blanco. Tenía una expresión de completa y absoluta confusión y disgusto. Abrió su boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

Oh triple mierda.

¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior?

No era posible que se hubiera liado con este tipo, ¿verdad?

¿verdad?

**¿verdad?**

**¿VERDAD? **

- Así que no eres de los que se levantan con una sonrisa radiante por las mañanas. – afirmó Kirishima. El ligero tono de burla en su voz era más que evidente. - Umm … que pena. Yo esperaba al menos un besito de buenos días y un desayuno en la cama.

Tras estas palabras, Yokozawa despertó del shock inicial y una oleada de furia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Kirishima, por otro lado, pasó por alto la mirada de absoluto odio que Yokozawa le lanzaba, y preguntó con arrogancia:

- ¿No vas a prepararme el desayuno aunque sea?

- _¡CALLATE, IMBECIL!_ Y DIME ¿POR QUÉ LA PUERTA DE LA CELDA ESTÁ ABIERTA DE PAR EN PAR? ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY AQUÍ? ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY AQUÍ DESNUDO CONTIGO? - Fue la _'dulce'_ y _'gentil'_ respuesta de Yokozawa. Una respuesta llena de preguntas … pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo.

Su tono de voz cargado de ira era más que suficiente para espantar a toda una embarcación de fieros piratas, y sin embargo, a Kirishima no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Permanecía fresco como una lechuga, mientras Yokozawa parecía intentar asesinarlo con la mirada. Casi parecía tener la seguridad de que si lo seguía mirando con esa intensidad le abriría dos agujeros en la cabeza.

- Cuanta energía tienes por la mañana. Incluso más que por la noche ... y créeme, por la noche eres _REALMENTE enérgico_.

Yokozawa simplemente le miró de la misma forma con la que miraría a un extraterrestre de seis cabezas.

No … definitivamente no podría ser que anoche él y este tipo … hubieran …

No, definitivamente no.

…

¿O sí?

…

Tratando de ignorar la molesta presencia del otro, Yokozawa trató de recordar qué había pasado exactamente.

En su mente afloró un recuerdo …

Ahora sabía cómo había empezado todo:

* * *

_Flas back con altas dosis de alcoholemia:_

El preso estaba encerrado en su celda y todo estaba en perfecto orden, así que Yokozawa aprovechó este momento de calma para dirigirse hacia la bodega, situada muy cerca del pequeño cuarto de celdas. Allí podría tomar una de las muchas botellas guardadas en aquel mugriento y sombrío lugar. Tras escoger una botella de ron, una de las más fuertes, se sentó en la mesa, con bebida en mano, y frunció el ceño al notar el silencio casi absoluto que reinaba en el ambiente. Comparado con el caos de la batalla, parecía un silencio de ultratumba. De vez en cuando se oía un potente trueno en la lejanía, pero ese sonido, lejos de suavizar el silencio, lo volvía aun más tétrico. En verdad, el ambiente que le rodeaba era bastante deprimente.

Ahora que se encontraba en este lugar, completamente solo, no tenía que fingir, así que permitió que su expresión se volviese un tanto melancólica al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Takano. En su mente volvió a escuchar las duras palabras de rechazo escapando de esos labios, ... los labios que durante tantos años ansió besar con toda su alma y nunca pudo, y ahorra nunca podrá. Cualquier esperanza alojada en su corazón había quedado completamente destrozada por aquel rechazo. Su amor nunca sería correspondido.

Al recordar todo esto, no pudo evitar que su mano se aferrase con fuerza a la botella ante el sentimiento de dolor e impotencia. Alzó bruscamente la botella y tomó un largo trago.

Y otro …

Y otro.

Y otro más. Hasta que vació media botella.

Entonces oyó una voz que provenía de las celdas.

- ¿Yokozawa? ¿estás ahí? – preguntó Kirishima, el cautivo.

Su vigilante (que se hinchaba a ron en vez de vigilarle …) tomó varias botellas más entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kirishima. Yokozawa se dijo a si mismo que, en vez de quedarse en la bodega, lo era mejor permanecer cerca de la celda y vigilar atentamente al preso. Sabía que la prisión estaba asegurada y que solo él tenía la llave, pero aun así no se fiaba.

'_Es mejor estar allí y vigilar a ese hombre de cerca…' _- se dijo a sí mismo. Pero quizás … solo quizás, la verdadera razón por la fue a la celda era porque se sentía un poco … solo …

… y quizás … quizás, solo añoraba algún tipo de compañía.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el guardián bruscamente.

- ¿Podrías acercarte y quitarme la venda? Me gusta ver la cara de la persona con la que estoy hablando. Y si pudieras aflojar estas cuerdas, mejor. Me hacen daño en las muñecas.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para aprovechar la oportunidad y robarme las llaves? Buen truco, pero tu cutre plan de escape no funcionará.

- ¿Escapar? ¿De un barco pirata enorme? ¿Yo _solo _contra _toda_ una tripulación dispuesta a córtame el cuello sin ningún reparo? … Sí, claro. ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Jack Sparrow?

- ¿Quién mierda es Jack Sparrow?

- Un pirata.

- … ¿Navega por los mares del Ya-oi?

- Eeeeh … por la forma de hablar y moverse yo diría que sí, pero vete tú a saber … - dijo con aire pensativo. Tras oír el tintineo de una botella, decidió cambiar de tema: - Hey … ¿No crees que estás tomando demasiado? Suenas bastante borracho …

En efecto, Kirishima tenía razón. Yokozawa había terminado de beberse toda la botella de ron en muy poco tiempo, y ahora se disponía a abrir la segunda botella. Sin embargo, Yokozawa no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso.

- Por supuesto que no. – fue su única contestación, antes de dar un trago a la nueva botella y reprimir una expresión amarga al notar como el ardor del liquido quemaba su garganta. Poco le importaba si esto era malo para su cuerpo. Lo único que importaba es que la amarga bebida le ayudaría a borrar sus penas, al menos por esta noche, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba esto .

Necesitaba olvidar.

Necesitaba arrancárselo de la memoria aunque fuese solo por un instante. Tan solo por un instante fuera de su corazón …

Oh dios, cuanto lo necesitaba …

- Takano …

_Fin del flas back con altas dosis de alcoholemia._

* * *

Y hasta ahí era todo lo que podía recordar.

…

Ok. Yokozawa tenía que admitirlo. Beber hasta quedarse más borracho que una cuba frente a un preso astuto no había sido la idea más brillante de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse. De buscar respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Pero por más que intentó, no pudo recordar más.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás intentando recordar las … 'cosas' que hicimos anoche?

- C-Cosas… - dijo casi sin aliento. Al alzar la vista vio a Kirishima, ahora vestido y con la ropa de Yokozawa en mano.

Incapaz de imaginar qué tipo de _'cosas'_ ocurrieron, decidió centrarse en otros asuntos menos traumatizantes, como, por ejemplo: _¿Dónde estaba la llave de la celda? ¿ y por qué este hombre seguía aquí parado, si la puerta estaba abierta y podría haber escapado?_

- ¿Por qué estás …?

- ¿… Aquí? Ya te lo he dicho. Esto no es como en las fantasiosas historias de los libros y los mangas. No es posible escapar de un barco pirata enorme vigilado por toda una tripulación. E incluso en el hipotético caso de que consiguiera robar un bote y huir, ¿a dónde huiría? Estamos en un mar infestado de piratas, muy lejos de la costa. Solo tendría dos opciones: morir de hambre en medio del mar o convertirme en el esclavo de otro barco pirata que me encuentre a la deriva.

- … - Yokozawa permaneció callado. El argumento tenía su lógica. - Muy bien … y … ¿la llave?

- La escondí

- ¿… Qué?

Era la única llave que abría esa celda. ¿Y ahora qué diablos le iba a decir al capitán? Como se enterara de esto le tirarían por la borda, directo a los tiburones.

- Supongo que alguien tan orgulloso como tú moriría antes de admitir delante de un superior que te emborrachaste, dejaste suelto a un preso y que, para colmo, hiciste "cosas" con él, ¿no es así? – señaló Kirishima hábilmente, sin tratar de ocultar esa insoportable sonrisita arrogante – Si no quieres que se enteren, no diré nada. Seré un buen chico y fingiré que estoy encerrado sin poder salir.

- ¿Q-Qué? – preguntó Yokozawa totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué este preso le iba a cubrir las espaldas? ¿Qué ganaba él con eso?

- A cambio, tendrás que acceder a … mis condiciones. – recalcó Kirishima.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando? – exclamó escandalizado.

- Umm ... si. Supongo que sí. – respondió el otro tranquilamente.

- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Le contarás todo a los demás? ¡Puedo decir que estás mintiendo! ¡Es tu palabra contra la mía!

- Peor para ti. La llave es la prueba, y está en mi poder. Lo siento, pero me temo que me creerán a mí antes que a ti.

Yokozawa suspiró, tratando de retener su furia .

- ¿Y qué quieres exactamente? ¿Cuáles son esas ... condiciones? – replicó mordazmente.

- Convence al capitán para que me acepte como un miembro de la tripulación de Sekaiichi. Además, quiero que seas mi sirviente y no me lleves la contraria a todo lo que te pido.

- ... ¿QUÉ?

Oh dios, esto era absurdo.

- ¿Por qué puñetas quieres ser tripulante de este barco? _¿Y QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO DE 'SIRVIENTE'?_

- Tengo mis razones para querer ser tripulante de este barco ... – Susurró misteriosamente. - Y por otro lado, 'sirviente' significa servidor, es decir, una persona que- ...

- ¡CALLATE YA! Sé lo que significa. ¡Eres molesto!

Kirishima se quedó mirándolo fijamente su expresión de puro enojo, y luego sonrió suavemente.

Leves segundos después, Yokozawa vio como el preso levantaba la mano y la extendía hacia su él muy lentamente. Sintió como esa mano, grande y cálida, revolvía gentilmente sus cabellos.

Kirishima sonreía ... con una dulzura inesperada.

Y Yokozawa, por alguna razón, no podía apartar su mirada ...

De repente, mientras esos dedos le acariciaban, un recuerdo afloró en su mente. El recuerdo de esos dedos, esas manos ...

Entonces lo supo: no era la primera vez que esta mano revolvía sus cabellos o tocaba su piel. Recordaba este tacto. Esta calidez.

¿Significa eso que estas manos habían invadido su cuerpo la noche anterior?

Oh dios mío ... ¿Era posible?

En su mente, Yokozawa entró en pánico. Si, no podía negarlo.

_Quizás había tenido sexo con este hombre_.

Una vez aceptó esta horrible posibilidad, una duda de gravísima importancia surgió en su mente. Y no señores ... Tener sexo con un prisionero enemigo no era lo verdaderamente importante. Que el prisionero enemigo te intente chantajear y manipular a su antojo tampoco era lo verdaderamente importante. Que el prisionero enemigo tenga el poder de obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa que desee, tampoco era lo verdaderamente importante.

Aquí lo verdaderamente importante era saber quien había sido … **EL UKE**. _(*Inserte aquí música dramática*)_

No duden jamás de la gravísima importancia de este asunto. ¡GRAVÍSIMA! _(*Vuelva a insertar música dramática y multiplique su dramatismo por mil*)_

De repente, la voz suave de Kirishima interrumpió los caóticos pensamientos de Yokozawa:

- Entonces ... ¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

- ... S-Si ... – respondió débilmente, demasiado confuso para seguir oponiéndose.

Kirishima volvió a sonreir. Sin duda, su sonrisa era sumamente cautivadora.

Se hizo un breve silencio, antes de que Kirishima volviese a hablar.

- Te agradecería que tratases de lograr que me admitan en la tripulación lo más pronto posible. Y ... por cierto, ... Ya que voy a ser un miembro de este barco no tendrás problema en decirme hacia dónde nos dirigimos, ¿no es así?

- A ... Marukawa ... – respondió abrumado.

Kirishima sonrió ahora de forma absolutamente radiante.

- Perfecto. Ojala lleguemos pronto. Espero ver allí a cierta personita ...

* * *

N/A: Siento esta inmensa tardanza -.-U

Ojala les guste el capitulo :D


End file.
